First Born Uzumaki
by ShinachikuIsLife
Summary: Collection of one-shots featuring Naruto, Sakura and their little bundle of joy
1. Nightly Thoughts

Sakura readily swung her feet from under the covers of her duvet and fumbled around the room for her robe. Reaching for the door knob, she turned back to take a small glance at her snoring husband who was completely oblivious to the fact that their child was crying softly in the room next door. She stepped out of her room and into the next one next to her, turned the handle and tip toed in, she smiled lightly at the dim lights planted around the nursery, illuminating the blue walls and childish ornaments sat in the small chest of drawers which housed her sons clothing.

The pink haired woman turned to the crib, taking in the sight of the baby's scrunched up face and red cheeks, and rubbed her hands in slight circles on the tiny boys stomach, soothing his cries, before lifting him slowly, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder.

She couldn't deny it really, though twelve year old Sakura would probably not approve of her future husband, she couldn't imagine her life any different. However she could do with getting Shinachiku out of the habit of tugging on her hair any chance he could get, Naruto says he would do the same all day if he could.

The small boy started sniffling on her shoulder and Sakura pecked him on the cheek, causing him to open his green eyes that matched hers so vividly. He was the perfect mix of her and her husband, she thought.

"What's up with you, did you just want some attention?" Sakura asked quietly so as not to wake Naruto, her voice coming out in a whisper. Shinachiku gave her a small smile and closed his eyes again, calmed by the sound of his mothers voice.

She gently bounced the little boy and spun around, slightly taken aback by her husband leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and a grin spread across his face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked accusingly.

"Just the most perfect thing I have ever set eyes on."

"And what would that be?" Sakura teased, noting how cheesy the conversation was getting.

"You holding my little Shina-chan here, it's a sight I can never get tired of," Naruto walked further towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

The now awake Shinachiku reached to attain hold of his father and Sakura handed the child to him.

"Hey little man," Naruto poked his cheeks and Shinachiku giggled.

Sakura sighed, "great now he's never going to get back to sleep."

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, it's not that bad."

"I know it's not but I go back to work tomorrow, I need some sleep."

"Then go back to bed, I'll take care of him."

Sakura patted her son on the back as he poked Naruto's cheeks, trying to imitate his earlier actions.

"I know you will, but I don't want to put it all on you you have to be at the office tomorrow as well," she smiled sadly.

Naruto gazed at his wife, silently trying to join in and cuddle up to them, "I just don't think I'm ready to leave him yet," tears started to form in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, he'll be fine at your parents house, it's not like we're not going to see him again."

Sakura's tears began to finally fall and she wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.

"I know, and I know I'm just overreacting, but I want to be there for him as much as possible."

"And you will be, so will I," Naruto wiped at her crying face with his thumb.

"Come on, he can come sleep with us tonight," Sakura was pulled towards the door and into their own room.

Naruto steadily placed Shinachiku on the mattress and beckoned Sakura next to him. Still wiping her tears, she quietly laid down next to the baby, a few seconds later Naruto joined behind her.

"Naruto, look at him," Sakura smiled at a snoring Shinachiku.

"I know Sakura-chan, I think he gets it from you," Naruto kissed her on the cheek.

"Baka," She whispered, mostly to herself.

No other words were said that night, and Sakura slept peacefully in between her snoring family. 


	2. Shina's Bad Day

The white chalk scratching on the board was a loud screaming in the boys ear and the ticking of the clock above him at the back of the class seemed to slow down in between each second. The ten year old blankly stared at his paper and tapped his pencil on the wooden desk rapidly, trying to will the answer to appear on the thin black line as if he wrote it himself.

Next to him sat Shikadai and the dark haired boy eyed him curiously. Because of their fathers working close together, the two boys saw a lot of eachother.

"Hey Shina, you look a bit warm there, do you have a fever?" Shinachiku's good friend whispered next to him.

Shinachiku shook his head in response, "the third question is just a bit hard to answer thats all." He looked down at his paper, cursing every letter that formed the blasted sentence.

"Hard?! What do you mean 'hard'? It should be easy as pie for you," Juko interrupted his thoughts, turning around to join the conversation. The brown haired Inuzuka was always butting in where she wasn't wanted.

Shinachiku felt his palms become moist, his nerves causing him to lower his head, he hated acting like this in front of people, it's embarrassing.

"You know if it's so 'hard' why don't you ask your dad to help you? Or maybe your sister seeing as she's always banging on about being born for greatness,"  
the girl smirked.

Why was it always like this, people expecting him to know everything just because he was the Hokage's son, he knew he was smart, but he wasn't a genius like Shikadai.

"Lay off him will ya? You're such a pain."

"Why does he need you to protect him, huh?" Juko whispered loudly.

Shino looked over to the back of the classroom, "hey is everything alright over there?" he asked the quarrelling duo. The class sat up and stared, wanting to know what the drama was about.

"Please Shino-Sensei, may I be excused?" Shinachiku raised his hand.

The teacher looked at his face, brows furrows and cheeks red, he looked like he was ready to faint.

"Yes of course, take as much time as you need." Shinachiku practically bolted out of the door, ignoring the small mutter of 'special treatment' from Juko as he stumbled past

* * *

The small breeze wafting the boys face calmed him as he silently watched the fish swim around the lake he sat by.

Swinging his legs on the edge of the dock, Shinachiku sighed. He didn't feel like going back to the academy today, even if he was asked to pick up his little sister later on and would get one hell of an earfull from his mother of he didn't.

The thud of footsteps sounded behind him and he turned around to see a blonde haired man nearly identical to himself. He smiled softly in greeting, his grin not meeting his eyes.

His father sat next to him and looked out into the distance of the lake, peacefully observing the village beyond.

"Why did you leave the academy so early?" Naruto asked, causing Shinachiku to pout.

"I don't know, why did you leave your office?" He retorted.

"Oh come on Shina, you know I'm on a break," he chuckled and bumped his shoulder lightly into his sons, "but don't tell your mother ok?" He smiled.

"Yeah yeah."

"Thats what I like to hear! Now, why are you so frowny today?"

Naruto squished Shinachiku's cheeks together; making him look like one of the fish that swam in the water, and he had to surpress a laugh.

"Okay okay get off me," Shinachiku slapped the Hokage's hands away, "Shino-Sensei asked us what we want to be when we become adults."

Naruto was silent for a moment, his lips pursed in though and he eyed his son in a confused manner, "so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I didn't know what to put and everyone else did."

"Shina, you're ten, no one actually expects you to know stuff like that right now," Naruto reassured, Shinachiku's frown only deepened.

"I already know that!" He fumed, "but everyone expects me to be the next Hokage, and what if-"

"What if what Shina?" His father asked calmly.

"What if I don't wanna become Hokage," he finished, staring glumly into the waves of the lake, worried that he may have pained his father for not wanting to follow in his footsteps.

"Then you don't have to be, it's your choice after all," the blonde man placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"But-"

"Shina, you don't have to meet the expectations the village gives you, that's my job not yours."

"I still don't want to dissapoint everyone though, what if they genuinly believe I'll be the next great Hokage, how could I walk around the village in the future when I know everyone wants me in the office," he asked, looking up at his father, wanting to talk all his worries away.

"Then thats a burden you choose to carry."

Shinachiku blinked, that wasn't the answer he was expecting, far from it actually.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work," Naruto stood up, ruffling the younger blondes hair as he walked away, "oh, and remember to pick up your sister and meet your mother at the hospital, I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay," Shinachiku said simply. As Naruto walked away, Shinachiku couldn't help but want to walk beside him, to hear more of the blessed advice his father would always comfort him with, but he simply turned back around to again watch the fish gliding in the water; knees drawn up to wrap his arms around them,  
deep in thought for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Well I think nows a good time to say that these one shots won't be in chronological order, and will feature Shinachiku in the ages that I write him in at the time.**

**Juko is also an OC I made who is part of the Inuzuka clan, but she is not Kiba's daughter if any of you were wondering.**

**I guess this chapter showed more of the personality for Shinachiku that I had in my head, along with a few other headcanons, the little sister spoken about in this chapter is actually Hanami - another fanon child of Naruto and Sakura, she will feature quite a bit in here, I might even do a couple of one shots for her as well.**

**Well this is all of what I wanted to say, until next time.**


	3. Uzumaki Breakfast

"Hey, hey guys your grandpa told me this one!" the blonde Hokage enthused over the breakfast table. Sakura just rolled her eyes, continuing to slice her egg in half.

"I think we need keep my father away from you," she said before stabbing her breakfast with her fork.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan, this ones really funny," Naruto whined.

Shinachiku glanced at his fathers pouting face, he knew he wouldn't utter another word about it without Sakura asking to hear what he was about to say.

The green eyed boy sighed and put down his cutlery, "I want to hear it dad," he said, looking at his father expectantly.

Naruto glanced at his son, a gleam in his eye, "really Shina-chan?"

Shinachiku nodded heartily, his elbows resting upon the table, waiting for his father to continue, Sakura grumbled something about having a word with her father as she picked up her plate and stood up from the table.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, signalling the start of his grand joke.

"So a sandwhich walks into a bar," he started, picking up his own sandwhich, Shinachiku's face fell in recognition, his grandfather had told him this one the other day.

Naruto continued, not noticing his sons exasperation, "and he orders a beer, but the bartender says, 'Sorry we don't serve food here'" he cracked up, amused by his, well his father in laws, joke.

Shinachiku closed his eyes and proceeded to eat his breakfast, unreactive to his fathers morning entertainment.

A loud laugh much lighter than the blonde Hokage's filled the room, Shinachiku and Naruto looked up, quite startled to see the other pink haired family member struggling to eat her breakfast as she was laughing too much.

"Yours and grandpa's jokes are always so funny!" she ended with a small chuckle.

"H-Hanami-chan!" Naruto gasped, in awe that his daughter found him that funny.

He raced to the other side of the table and hauled the nine year old out of her seat, a slice of toast still hanging from her mouth. Nearly in tears with how happy he was, Naruto swung Hanami around the dining room.

"You'll always have daddy's back won't you Hanami-chan," he laughed, Hanami could only squeal in reply.

Sakura looked through the open doorway at her family, nearly getting a headache from all the noise.

Shinachiku regarded his mother with a look of utter boredom, "I swear they do this on purpose to annoy us," he said.

The pink haired woman stepped towards her son and placed her hand on his shoulder whilst picking up his plate.

She watched her husband and daughter still dancing around the room, "at least you turned out normal."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So this one is inspired by Kirabooks art on tumblr, I obviously made some changes, and with that whole NH breakfast that's supposed to resemble minakushi's (I laughed at that) I got quite inspired for again.**

**and I haven't updated in a month, I guess I'm going to be that type of FF author. Whoops.**


End file.
